Xiaolin Planet
by Xiaolin Showdown Fan12345
Summary: After Kimiko's mother left her and her father, Kimiko turns into a rebellious teenager, feeling lost and alone. Her life takes a surprising turn when she finds a treasure map. Now with her best friend, Keiko, she is determined to go for it. On board the ship, Kimiko befriends a strange boy name Raimundo. But is there more to him then Kimiko knows of? Will she wind up heartbroken?
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue**_

Here is my new story! Sorry I have not done a Xiaolin Showdown Story for a while, I've just been obsessed with Treasure Planet. Then it hit me, why not make Treasure Planet with Xiaolin Showdown Characters.

So this is just a remake of Treasure Planet with Characters from Xiaolin Showdown. But it's not gonna be the exact same. If you have not seen Treasure Planet yet, you should go watch it. It is such a great Disney Movie!

**Bold **writing is the narration.

* * *

**On the clearest of nights, when the winds of the etherium were calm, and peaceful... **

The star covered sky looks so peaceful and quiet.

**The great merchant ships, with their cargos of Arthurian solar crystals, felt safe and secure. Little did they suspect, that they were pursued by...**

A huge merchant ship sails into view, soaring across the peaceful night sky.

**The heylins!**

A small, deadly-looking ship suddenly flies up behind the merchant ship, unaware of them.

**And the most feared of all these heylins, was the notorious captain Hannibal Roy Bean, using his Moby Morpher to change into anything he wished to be.**

A giant bean like creature stands at the steering wheel, looking at the ship while holding something in his hands. An evil smile appearing across his face

"FIRE!" the bean shouted, pointing a long finger at the ship.

The small heylin ship swoop up beside the merchant ship, firing at it. Several explosions issue from the merchant ship where it has been hit. The giant bean boarded the merchant ship, and the passengers of the merchant ship putting up futile resistance.

A young three-year-old girl sits up in her bed, looking at the T.V, a wide smile on her face, viewing the chaos with satisfaction. She clutches the blanket closer to her chest.

**Like a Candarian zaftwing overtaking its prey-**

Suddenly, the girl's mother burst through the door, hands on her hips. "Kimiko Tohomiko!" she exclaims angrily.

Startled, the girl, who we now know as Kimiko, quickly stops the movie, putting the remote on the bed and pretending she wasn't watching it.

"I thought you were asleep an hour ago!" the mother states, walking into Kimiko's room, not looking happy

Kimiko frowns, looking at her DVD cover on her bed and holding it in her hands again. "Mom, I was just getting to the best part!" the young girl complains. Kimiko clutches the DVD cover close to her chest, "Pleeease?" she begs, putting on her best puppy dog face.

Looking at her daughter, Sarah throws her hands up in the air. "Oh! Can those eyes get any bigger?" she jokes, smiling at Kimiko.

Sarah climbs into Kimiko's bed, sitting close to her, "Scooch over!" the girl wiggles over a bit, allowing room for her mother to sit down with her. Kimiko turns the movie back on, looking excited.

**Like a Candarian zaftwing overtaking its prey, Hannibal and his band of renegades swooped in, out of nowhere. . .**

The heylins attack the ship, fire starting to form. The bean clutches some of the gold in his fists, laughing maniacally.

**And then, gathering up their spoils...**

Smoke comes out of the merchant ship, and the heylin ship quickly zooms away, leaving the people on the burning ship. There is suddenly a flash of light and the heylin ship has disappeared.

**Vanished, without a trace.**

Sarah and Kimiko looks at one another. "Ooooh!" they said in unison, looking back at the movie.

We suddenly see a clearing shot of a greenish-hued planet with two rings encircling it; the shot pans closer and closer to it, moving through greenish fog.

**Hannibal's secret trove was never found, but stories have persisted that it remains hidden, somewhere at the farthest reaches of the galaxy, stowed with riches beyond imagination: The Loot of a Thousand Worlds. . .**

Kimiko looks at the T.V in wonder, her eyes widening with amazement. "XiaolinPlanet!" the young girl said at the same time the narrator did.

Sarah sits up, turning off the T.V and pulling out a handkerchief from her pocket. "Okay. Blow your nose!" Kimiko blows her nose noisily into the handkerchief as she holds it to his face. After she was finished, Sarah tucks it back into her nightgown. Her mother puts the DVD cover on the girl's bedside table.

While she wasn't looking, Kimiko climbs onto the headboard of her bed. "How do you think Captain Hannibal did it, Mom? How'd he swoop in out of nowhere-" she suddenly leaps off of the headboard and bounces onto the bed. Sarah attempts to catch her, but was too late. Kimiko wriggles under the covers; her head pops up at the end of her bed from under the covers, "And vanish without a trace!"

Sarah leans over her, pretending to look curious. "I have no idea!" she answers, playing along to please Kimiko.

She suddenly makes a grab for her daughter, pulling her out from under the covers as she squirms in her mother's grip, giggling.

"Come here, you, you, you little!- I'm gonna get!-" Sarah suddenly pulls up Kimiko's shirt, blowing a loud raspberry onto her stomach as she continues laughing. They both smiles at each other for a bit. Sarah suddenly lays her back down and tucks her into bed. "Okay, now it's time for this little spacer to go to sleep," Sarah says, poking her on the nose.

"You think somebody will ever find Xiaolin Planet?" Kimiko asks.

Sarah digs behind Kimiko's pillow and emerges with an alien pirate toy in her hand. She inspects it, distracting herself as she thought of how to explain it to her three-year-old daughter. "Sweetheart, I think it's more... like a legend!" she answers, settling the toy down. Kimiko stares up at her mother, looking serious.

"I know it's real!" she protested, looking hurt

Sarah smiles, leaning over Kimiko and placing a hand on her daughter's cheek. "You win. It's real," Sarah informs, kissing her daughter on the forehead and tucking her in.

Kimiko smiles, closing her eyes, "Nighty-night, Mom."

Sarah stands up straight and walks to the door, closing it most of the way. She looks back at Kimiko as she curls up under the covers, "Nighty-night, Sweetheart." She smiles at her daughter, "I Love you!"

"Love you too," Kimiko whispers.

Sarah shuts the door as Kimiko curls back up. The room is completely dark for a moment, but noises can be heard and the T.V suddenly turns back on, light reflecting off Kimiko's face. The girl's smile widens as she watches Xiaolin Planet once more before bed.

**There are still nights when the winds of the etherium, so inviting in their promise of flight and freedom, made one's spirit soar!**

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I had fun writing it. Please leave a review and tell me what you think so I know if I should continue or not.**


	2. In Trouble

_**In Trouble**_

(12 years later)

"Woohoo!" A young fifteen-year-old girl whooped excitedly skating through the town on her rocket skates, flying through the air. She rosed up higher in the air, soaring through the thick clouds and into the sunny sky. The strong wind blew all around her, whipping her long black hair backwards. Her best friend, Keiko, held a video camera in her hands, filming her best friend with an excited smile on her face. Kimiko looked below her, glancing at Keiko. "Keiko! Watch this!" Kimiko suddenly turned the rockets off on the skates. Gravity began setting in, making her fall towards the ground. She performed a few stunts in the air as she free falls, feeling the wind brushing against her face, wiping her long black hair back. She closed her eyes, following the direction of the wind. A relaxed smile forming on her face, she held out her arms as if she were a bird.

Once she had fallen to just forty-or-so feet above the ground, her eyes fluttered opened, quickly kicking the rockets back on. Gravity started to kick in, stopping her from making contact with the hard pavement. She skated just above the ground, dodging people and buildings as she did so. She shouted in triumph and excitement, enjoying herself. She flew back into the sky, just in time to avoid a fruit stand.

"Was that cool or what?" Kimiko asked, looking over her shoulder at her friend, not bothering to stop skating.

Keiko looked up from her video camera, her eyes widening in fear. "Kimiko! Look out!" she warned.

"Huh?" Kimiko turned back around, fear flooding over her face. In front of her was a dishes shop which she was heading right for at full speed. The man outside it was sweeping, obviously he worked there. He was casually whistling, a cheerful smile on his face. Looking up, he saw Kimiko heading right for him, all the colours suddenly draining from his face. "Stop! Please! Stop now!" the man begged, putting his hands together in a praying sort of way.

Kimiko tried to stop the rockets, but it was stuck. Sweat poured down her face, her eyes widened in fear. She tried using the breaks at the back. She skidded along the ground, sparks flying everywhere. The man closed his eyes, unable to see the damage. Just in time, Kimiko had managed to stop her rocket skates, saving the dishes shop.

Hearing the sound of silence, he peaked one eye out from behind his hand. Seeing Kimiko standing there in front of him, breathing heavily, he lets out a sigh of relief. Kimiko suddenly lost her balance, falling over and knocking the broom against the windows, making it smash through. And to top it all off, the roof collapsed on top of it all, smashing all the dishes inside. The man stared at what was left of his dishes shop, his mouth hanging open in surprised. He was speechless, not believing what had just happened. He whipped back around, glaring at the girl who gave him an apologetic smile in return, adding a nervous laugh. "Ah… Sorry…" she tried, giving him a wide smile while showing off her white teeth.

The man continued glaring daggers at her, picking up his broom and beginning to clean up what was left of his shop without taking his sharp eyes off her.

Keiko rushed over to Kimiko, helping her to her feet. "Are you okay, Kim?" Keiko asked, looking worried.

Kimiko smiled in return, "I'm fine." she suddenly noticed the copes in the corner of her eyes heading towards them, angry looks on their faces, "But not for long…"

* * *

People were swarming in and out of a large video game factory, holding toys and video games in their hands. A chattered could be heard around the room. Kids testing out some new video game or begging their parents to buy them the new game that just came out. It was the usual way things were at Tokyo Electronic.

A man stood at his desk in his large office signing papers, it was the only peace he ever got. It was silent in here, the only sound that could be heard was his pen scribbling across the paper. He placed the sheets he was finished with on the pile beside him before going onto the next work sheet.

"Wow! You look busy," A familiar voice joked. Toshiro's head snapped up, seeing Susan standing beside the elevator. She obviously just came in. A slight smile played on her lips as she walked towards him.

Toshiro chuckled, standing up from his seat to stretch. Hearing a crack, he sat back down to relax his muscles. "Yeah… It's been really hectic around here lately," he replied, staring at the picture of him and his wife, Sarah, holding a baby Kimiko.

He kept this picture on his desk after Sarah left them when Kimiko was only twelve-years-old. He liked to remember how things were back then when he had no worries. Kimiko was a perfect little angel that never got into trouble. She was great at school and everybody loved her. But now... Things were different. He don't know why Sarah left. He thought she was happy here, but he guessed she just wanted a better life then this. He tried not to think about it too much. He does have a daughter to raise after all.

Toshiro heaved a sigh, a frown replacing his smile. His gaze was focused on his desk, seeming to be interested in the wood, "I wish I knew how to help Kimiko..."

Susan frowned at this, letting a sigh escape her lips. She walked over to him, resting a friendly hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure she is fine. I mean, she hasn't gotten into trouble for a while now. That's gotta count for something."

"I guess you're right, maybe she is starting to turn a corner," Toshiro agreed, shrugging, his smile reappearing on his face. It didn't last love though.

Suddenly the door to the elevator opened, revealing two policemen's. Kimiko stood in the middle of them, an angry look on her face. She glared straight ahead at nothing in particular Keiko stood beside the copes, looking down at the ground. She awkwardly shifted between both foot. "Mr. Tohomiko," the first cop said, resting a hand on Kimiko's shoulder, she just glared up at him, wanting to be released.

Toshiro immediately stood up from his seat, his eyes widening in shock. "Kimiko!" he exclaimed fearfully.

Susan winced at the unfolding scene, looking off to the side as if she didn't notice them. "Ooh, wrong turn," she muttered to herself.

Kimiko shrugged the cope's hands off her shoulder, attempting to walk away as if nothing had happened. "Okay, thanks for the lift, guys!" she said casually, making her way inside, only to have the copes grab her again.

"Not so fast!" the first cope ordered. The police stopped Kimiko, turning back to Toshiro, "This young girl destroyed a dishes ship with her rocket skates."

"Moving violation nine-zero-four, section fifteen, paragraph... uh..." the second cope uttered, forgetting which one it was.

"Six?" Kimiko offered, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Thank you," the first cope said reluctantly.

"Don't mention it." Kimiko looked away

"Kimiko!" Toshiro said sternly, glaring at his daughter. Kimiko's gaze fell to the ground, unable to face her father. Keiko awkwardly slipped out from behind the copes, going unnoticed.

"As you are aware, Mister, this constitutes a violation of her probation," the second cope informed him.

Toshiro quickly walked up to the three. "Yes, yes. No, I understand, um, but could, uh, co- uh, could we just-" he stuttered, trying to think of a proper way to say this.

Susan sighed, realizing Toshiro was having a hard time handling the situation. She decided to step in to give him a hand before Kimiko got sent to juvenile hall. That would just add to his stress and his hair was already beginning to fall out. She strolled over to them, confidently standing beside Toshiro. "Pardon me, officers? If I might just say something?" They all looked at Susan curiously. "I am the noted astrophysicist, Susan Fox! And she is just a young girl, sometimes kids make mistakes," she reasoned, shrugging her shoulders as if it wasn't a big deal.

The first police pointed at her. "Are you the girl's mother?"

Susan and Toshiro exchanged shocked looks, they began to protest. "Oh!" "Wh- no!" "Oh, good heavens, no" "No, she- EW!"

Susan looked at Toshiro, somewhat offended. "She's just an old friend of the family!" he explained.

"Then she should back off!" they both yelled.

Susan folded her arms across her chest, glaring at them, "Fine then." She turned her back and walked away.

"Due to repeated violations of statute fifteen-C, we have impounded her vehicle. Any more slip-ups will result in a one-way ticket to juvenile hall," the first cop explained, Kimiko just glared in front of her, wanting to be released.

"That's final," the second cope added, pushing Kimiko forward

"Thank you, officers," he said, grabbing onto Kimiko before she got away and glared at her. "It won't - happen – again," he promised through clenched teeth. Kimiko couldn't help but flinch at his words.

"We see her type all the time, mister," the first cope told him.

"Wrong choices," the second cope added

"Dead-enders."

"Losers."

Kimiko jerked her head upwards at their comments, glaring daggers through them. How she wish they were real daggers.

"You take care, now!" the first cope said, taking his hat off and bowing

"Let's motor!" the second cope said. They both went back into the elevator, but before they did, they turned to Keiko. "Try and find some new friends, kid." With that said, they pushed the buttons and left.

Sighing, Toshiro turned back to Kimiko who dropped her head to hide her face. "Kimiko, I have had it! Do you want to go to juvenile hall? Is that it?" he yelled. Kimiko just turned around, walking over to her father's desk and began to clean up the papers, ignoring Toshiro's words. "Kim. Kimiko, look at me. It's been hard enough keeping this place afloat by myself without you-" he continued, getting cut off by Kimiko.

Kimiko finally turned around, facing her dad. "Papa, it's no big deal! I wasn't doing any damage. It was an accident. I was just..." Kimiko trailed off, seeing her dad wasn't buying it.

"Kimiko… If this continues then I will have no choice, but to send you to boarding school," he told her, looking away.

"No! I don't want to go to boarding school! I love being here!" she protested.

"If you keep this up then that is my only option!" he snapped, startling Kimiko.

Kimiko turned her back to him, hiding the tears in her eyes. "I hate you!" she exclaimed. "Mum would never do that!" With that said, Kimiko ran out of the door, Keiko running after her.

Sighing, Toshiro collapsed in his chair, looking at the picture on his desk. "What would you do at a time like this," he asked the picture as if he expected Sarah to answer.

* * *

"You can't go to boarding school. You're my best friend!" Keiko protested, walking beside Kimiko as they strolled through the streets.

"Yeah. I know. But what choice do I have? My dad's been on edge lately, he is serious about this," Kimiko explained, sighing. She turned her gaze to the sky, the wind lightly blowing through her long black hair. "I wish my mum had never left us..." Kimiko whispered to herself, forgetting Keiko was even there.

"Kimiko… If you ever need someone to talk too, I'm always here," Keiko promised, resting a hand on Kimiko's shoulder.

Startled, Kimiko looked up at her best friend, remembering of her presence. "Thanks, Keiko," she said, smiling.

"Let's go shopping, that always cheers you up," Keiko suggested, taking Kimiko hand and dragging her along, not waiting for a reply.

Kimiko smiled up a Keiko, glad she had at least one person she could trust.

Kimiko and Keiko had been best friends since they were babies. Their mum and dad were best friends in school, so they both ended up being best friends too. Keiko was there when Kimiko's mother left. She was there when Kimiko broke down crying and hugged Keiko close. They have been through everything together and never fought. They were lucky to have each other.

* * *

Kimiko didn't arrive home until it was pitched black outside, not wanting to speak to her father after their little argument from before. She sneaked through the door, hearing it squeak slightly as she opened it. Kimiko had been out for hours shopping with Keiko, she always brought lots of things when she was upset. It's a bad habit Kimiko had and she knew it. She slipped off her shoes, leaving them by the door.

"You're back late," she heard a voice in front of her. Looking up, she spotted her dad standing there with an angry face. He was leaning against the table, a coffee in one hand. Straightening himself up, he asked, "Where have you been? Don't you know how late it is? I was worried sick!"

Kimiko sneered at him, looking away in anger. "I was with Keiko, we were shopping," she snapped, making her way pass her father, ignoring his glare.

"Stop right there, young lady! I am your father and you will listen to me," Toshiro snarled, pointing an accusing finger at his only daughter.

Turning around, Kimiko looked up at her father, anger burning in her sapphire eyes. "Listen to you? What for? So you can tell me off," she cried out, her voice cracking slightly.

Toshiro's face softened, he made his way over to Kimiko, cupping her face in his hands. "Kimiko… I just don't want to see you throw away your entire future…"

Kimiko immediately pushed him away, turning her back to her father and walking up the stairs without another word. Toshiro sighed heading towards his study desk in the lounge room. "Yeah… What future?" she muttered to herself as she walked up the stairs.

Kimiko walked into her dark room, softly shutting the door behind her. She collapsed onto the bed, landing head first into her soft pillow. After a few minutes of just lying there, Kimiko sat up, looking over her dark room. Sighing, she turned on the lump, creating light in the small room.

Kimiko looked up to see a picture in a picture frame, the light shining off it. It was the picture her father took of her and her mother when they were making the rocket skates; she was only eight-years-old then.

Sighing, Kimiko turned away from the picture, looking towards the window at the starry sky, "Why did you have to leave me mum?" Kimiko climbed into bed, resting her head on the pillow and closing her eyes, clutching the blanket close to her chest.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review to tell me what you think.**


	3. Important Note

**Hello my fateful viewers. I am so sorry, but my stories are gonna be delayed for a while. The hard drive that I had stored all my stories on had burned out. I am crashed by that, I really am. Especially when I had those chapters I had been writing up. I was so close to finishing it. Well... There isn't much I can do now, my dads gonna take it to a computer shop and try to retrive everything on there, but don't get your hopes up. Well... Bye for now.**


End file.
